Butterfly
by Autumn Sunny Day
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan bila ada orang aneh yang mengatakan maukah kau terbang bersamaku ? Kau akan menolaknya ? - Taekook/Vkook, University Life, AU
1. Chapter 1

Butterfly

Summary : Apa yang kau lakukan jika seorang lelaki mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata mau terbang bersamaku ?

Pairing : V x Jungkook (GS)  
Note : GS for Uke, AU

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Chapter 1 – First Step

Aku merenung dalam diam. Meski tak tahu awal alasan aku merenung tak kudapati. Hanya sejenak aku membiarkan diriku terbawa oleh alur pemikiranku yang mungkin sedikit merumit setiap detiknya. Telingaku tersumpal oleh sepasang earphone yang kudapat saat membeli ponselku beberapa bulan lalu. Aku terdiam termenung. Kawan-kawanku terbang dengan kuatnya di luar sana. Tak terkungkung oleh perasaan bersalah seperti yang sudah lama kulupakan. Aku ibarat sudah melupakan tujuanku. Melupakan bagaimana tekadku selama ini. Aku bersembunyi di balik kata selamat dan baik-baik saja. Apa aku baik-baik saja?

Nonsense. Aku orang termunafik di dunia. Bahkan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menghela napasku cukup dalam. Di tanganku, terlihat postingan temanku yang berulang kali memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya di sini. Ya di sosial media bernama instagram. Penuh determinasi, entah hanya untuk kesungguhan atau hanya pencitraan. Lagi-lagi pikiran penuh sarkasmeku hadir lagi. Jariku begitu berat saat mengklik atau sekadar tap heart meski akhirnya kuberi heart pada postingan temanku itu.

Siapa yang tak tahu Jung Jaehyun yang mengabarkan kalau ia sudah ada di tanah Tiongkok sana. Dua tahun berjuang melewati ujian SAT untuk menjadi seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang membawanya berakhir di Tiongkok. Grup pertemananku sangat ramai sampai membuatku sedikit terganggu. Aku bukan si Mingyu yang berakhir di teknik pembuatan pesawat terbang atau Yugyeom yang berakhir menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran gigi. Aku bukan kedua orang yang malang melintang di dunia penulisan seperti mereka berdua.

Kugeser lagi layar ponselku pada aplikasi lain. Baiklah ini grup chat yang kubuat bersama teman baiknya yang baru kukenal hampir 3 tahun belakangan ini. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, hiruk pikuk mengatur jadwal kuliah membuatku hampir tak tenang. Jujur saja kelas malam sama dengan menghabiskan waktuku sendiri. Kusunggingkan senyumanku sebelum kembali pada lamunanku.

Teman-temanku sudah terbang jauh dengan sayap mereka. Sayap penuh kekokohan yang sudah mereka punya sejak lama. Sayapku bahkan baru terbentuk. Katakanlah aku si ulat yang baru berubah menjadi kupu-kupu dan baru keluar dari kepompongnya, sekarang berani bermimpi terbang tinggi seperti elang. Omong kosong. Sayap rapuhku akan hancur dan menjatuhkanku sangat keras ke tanah. Sangat keras hingga setiap sendiku akan merasakan sakit teramat dahsyat setiap detiknya.

Mataku hampir terbelalak lebar. Kugigit bibirku dengan dua gigi kelinciku. Bagus sekarang aku mempermalukan diriku karena berjalan tanpa arah ke fakultas yang pernah menjadi impianku meski aku akhirnya berada di sini sebagai mahasiswa dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Bagus Jeon Jungkook kau mempermalukan dirimu. Mataku malah berkeliaran di sekitar tempat belajar mahasiswa kedokteran. Great Jungkook. Kau sudah gila menatap mereka yang berjas putih itu. Sekarang apa-apaan tatapan kagum itu, runtukku pada diriku.

Aku sudah gila karena mendudukkan diri di sini dan meletakkan tas berisi netbookku tanpa memperhatikan keadaan. Bagus. Sekarang, kau keluarkan buku panduan epidemiologi genomik itu dan membiarkan mahasiswa yang berkutat dengan diskusi anatominya sedikit melirikmu dan kembali pada diskusinya lagi. Aku menghela napasku berlebihan. Sebuah tangan terulur dengan dramatisir. Baik ini bukan drama. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku tanpa ada pikiran untuk mengulurkan tanganku.

" Mau terbang bersamaku ?" tanya sosok gila berjas putih dengan cengiran kotaknya yang sialannya sangat tampan di mataku.

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Halo semua. Aku Autumn. Aku newbie di sini dan baru pertama kali nulis buat ff di fandom ini. Aku kurang PD sama karyaku.

Semoga semuanya bisa suka sama karyaku ini...

TBC or End ?


	2. Chapter 2

Butterfly

Summary : Apa yang kau lakukan jika seorang lelaki mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata mau terbang bersamaku ?

Pairing : V x Jungkook (GS)

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Chapter 2 – My True Feeling

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Jungkook Pov

Aku memandang skeptis pada pemuda di depanku. Aku sering mendapat tatapan itu. Tatapan yang berakhir dengan merendahkan entitasku. Aku terlalu sering mendapatkan tatapan itu. Aku terlalu sering dibicarakan di belakangku. Aku terlalu sering melihat orang bermuka dua. Terlalu sering hingga otakku merasa muak dan tak ingin melihat mereka lagi.

" Permisi ", ujarku sambil meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Jujur jika kalian bertanya apa yang paling aku hindari dan aku benci adalah cinta. Mereka mengatakan cinta dan pergi dengan cara menyakitkan. Membicarakanku seakan aku adalah hal yang paling pantas dibenci dan itu menakutkan. Aku sering ketakutan dengan hal itu dan hal itu yang menghambatku terbang. Sekali lagi aku hanya punya sayap serapuh kupu-kupu bukan sayap yang membentang kokoh seperti elang.

Pemuda itu mencekal tanganku. Jariku bergetar. Reflekku saat aku ingin melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku mencoba menajamkan pandanganku. Aku ingin mengintimidasi pemuda ini yang pasti sama saja dengan pemuda yang bertebaran di luar sana.

" Tanganmu ", ujarku dengan suara yang dingin.

Bahkan jujur saja aku menggigil mendengarkan suaraku saat ini. Aku melihat pandangannya tetap menuju ke arah mataku.

" Maafkan aku ", ujarnya lirih.

Aku menghempaskan tangannya. Aku tak pernah peduli dengan tatapan orang di sekitarku. Ya, aku tidak peduli dan mungkin yang tepat adalah aku pura-pura tidak peduli. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat sambil menahan napasku.

Setelah langkahku sampai di taman belakang kampus, aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Getaran ini masih ada. Getaran karena perasaan defensifku dan tak ada yang tahu selain diriku. Tanganku gemetar dan mataku seakan memanas. Aku terlalu takut dipandang rendah lagi. Aku sama sekali belum bisa mengangkat kepalaku seakan aku benar-benar sudah jatuh sejak lama. Ya, aku memang jatuh.

" Kendalikan dirimu ", gumamku.

Sungguh kenangan itu membuatku selalu merasakan hal ini. Aku benar-benar membencinya dan membenci diriku sendiri.

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Taehyung Pov

Mata itu memancarkan ketakutan yang tersembunyi. Ia terlalu terluka. Entah sebanyak apa lukanya aku tak pernah tahu. Oniks yang indah namun guratan ketakutan, kegugupan dan rasa rendah diri ada di sana. Aku tak pernah menyangka aku akan menjadi orang bodoh dengan mengatakan padanya untuk terbang bersamaku dan aku bahkan mencekal tangannya saat ia akan pergi.

Aku menyakitinya. Aku mungkin mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya yang buruk. Entah seberapa banyak luka yang ia derita. Aku ingin menghapusnya bahkan saat aku tidak tahu namanya. Shim Taehyung pabbo, gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Aku memutuskan pergi dari tempat ini. Napasku seakan tercekat saat mengingat bagaimana suara dingin gadis itu yang entah mengapa aku merasakan getaran ketakutan di sana. Ia menarik. Bukan dari artian aku ingin memanfaatkannya, namun ia punya potensi besar untuk menjadi orang dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi serendah diri sekarang.

Aku hampir menabrak kakak perempuanku, Shim Baekhyun yang kini berkacak pinggang di depanku.

" Kau tidak melihatku sebesar ini heum ? " ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan perutnya yang membesar karena sedang hamil.

Aku melemparkan senyuman padanya. Senyuman yang selalu memperlihatkan kalau kami adalah saudara selain wajah kami yang mirip.

" Mianheyo, nuna. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu ".

Alisnya terangkat dan aku tahu dia sedang bingung.

" Kau memikirkan apa ? Jangan terlalu memikirkan pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang ".

Aku tersenyum. Aku mengaitkan tangannya pada lenganku dan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Dengan lembut, aku membukakan pintu mobil dan membiarkan nuna tersayangku ini masuk. Seandainya dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Jungkook Pov

Aku sengaja tidak membuka mulutku selama menunggu masuknya dosenku ke ruang kuliah ini. Interaksi antar teman-temanku cenderung memekakkan telingaku. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku sangat ini bercanda dengan bebas seperti mereka. Aku selalu ingin bebas tanpa memikirkan terlalu berat kehidupan permasalahan kuliah ini. Kuhela napasku. Takkan bisa karena aku dan teman-temanku berbeda.

Hidup mereka sangat indah di depan mataku. Mereka hanya hidup seperti air yang mengalir dengan tujuan yang terkadang sungguh sangat nyaman. Tidak terlalu besar dan muluk-muluk. Mereka hanya ingin bekerja di beberapa perusahaan terkenal atau berakhir di departemen kesehatan distrik ataupun kota. Entah.

Aku sungguh ingin berpikir sederhana. Bukan seperti pikiranku saat ini. Aku mencintai ilmu biokimia, biomolekuler dan genetika dan kuakui aku terobsesi dengan ketiga ilmu itu hingga mungkin aku akan mengambil ketiganya dalam tugas akhirku. Aku agak tersentak saat Irene duduk di sampingku meski aku tidak memperlihatkan secara jelas dari gesturku. Irene Bae adalah sahabatku sejak semester pertama perkuliahanku di sini. Anak yang menyenangkan meski dulu ia pernah menjadi korban bullying.

Aku, maksudku kami, aku, Irene, Wendy dan Seulgi pernah mendapatkan pengalaman tidak menyenangkan semasa high school dan menjadi sahabat karena pengalaman masa lalu itu. Wendy dan Seulgi datang kemudian. Kami mulai bercanda meski candaan kami dipandang serius oleh para teman-teman sekelasku. Kami seperti kelompok tak tersentuh di sini. Jarang ada yang mau mendekati kami karena sikap dingin kami yang sebenarnya adalah bentuk defensif kami.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana dosen di depanku menerangkan dasar penentuan status gizi yang penting dalam membuat program kesehatan di masa depan kami nanti. Entah berapa istilah yang kutulis hari ini. Antropometri, pengukuran menggunakan alat-alat yang bahkan aku sendiri sudah sangat mengenalnya. Aku tahu tidak semua mahasiswa akan fokus sepertiku namun inilah diriku, selalu terhanyut saat materi-materi itu mulai memasuki telingaku. Seakan sihir yang menyenangkan di otakku yang selalu berbicara dan mulai mengingat banyak hal.

Aku hampir menahan emosiku saat namaku lagi-lagi bersama dengan anak-anak yang menjadi sumber stressku di fakultas ini. Bukan tanpa sebab aku mengatakan, kelompok anak hits yang jarang menggunakan otak mereka yang bahkan kapasitasnya tak aku tahu berapa. Aku hampir mendecih saat salah satu dari mereka bilang tangannya sakit dan tidak ingin menuliskan apapun mengenai tugas kami. Aku sungguh ingin mendecih sekarang.

Semester lalu, aku seperti orang kesetanan dalam mengerjakan tugas karena mereka. Aku beberapa hari tenggelam dalam sakit kepala yang menyakitkan dan memaksaku untuk beristirahat meski nyatanya akhirnya aku sakit karena stress itu. Keluargaku memperingatkanku meski aku sama sekali hanya bersikap seolah-olah aku beristirahat meski saat mereka pulang, aku kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukan merapikan data dan laporan akhir dari pengambilan data kelompok kami.

Irene dan aku memiliki kesamaan. Kami selalu sinis pada orang tidak mau berusaha mengerjakan tugasnya. Aku sungguh hampir mengatai orang yang berada di meja sebelahku karena dia pernah mengatakan aku adalah tipe orang yang selalu menggantungkan sesuatu pada orang yang lebih tahu tentang tugasku dan aku tidak mau tahu. Sungguh aku benci orang-orang seperti itu. Aku menggertakkan gigiku meski tak menimbulkan suara yang terlalu keras.

Aku mungkin harus berterima kasih pada entitas Kim Daniel sekarang. Pemuda itu mengalihkan kekesalanku yang tak nampak dengan bertanya masalah ponselku yang hilang di kampus. Aku berbicara banyak hal hingga aku dan Irene pulang. Kami sempat bertukar pikiran tentang beberapa lagu saat di jalan hingga bercakap ringan sebelum aku kembali masuk ke gedung apartemenku yang berada di dalam sebuah gang.

Aku melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ke arahnya saat ia memacu motornya menjauh. Aku masih tersenyum saat menyapa tetangga apartemenku yang berbicara di unitnya bersama beberapa tetanggaku yang sesama mahasiswa sebelum aku kembali ke kamarku. Saat aku menutup dan mengunci kamarku. Aku menghela napas. Terlalu sulit ternyata untuk selalu tersenyum dan bahagia. Tes. Air mataku kembali menetes. Memori itu masuk seperti berlomba-lomba muncul. Serasa tumpang tindih hingga akhirnya aku terlelap.

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Hai, hai jumpa lagi di chapter baru. Aku senang banget baca respon yang masuk lewat review. Sungguh aku waktu nulis ini. Semua mengalir begitu aja. Entah. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter baru ini. Aku berterima kasih banyak buat semua yang membaca, review, favorite maupun follow cerita ini. Aku mengapresiasi semua review yang masuk. Jujur itu dukungan besar buatku.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Through The Memories

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Jungkook Pov

Pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Netbook di depanku menyala dan menampilkan deretan kata tugas penilaian status gizi. Pikiran akan kehilangan Jisoo-unnie beberapa bulan lalu masih menghantuiku. Aku masih mengira Jisoo–unnie akan muncul dari balik pintu apartemenku dan menceramahiku. Meski bukan saudara kandungku, Jisoo-unnie sudah memberikan perasaan kalau aku bisa bergantung padanya. Tapi kini, aku tak ada lagi tempat bergantung. Bintang penunjukku sudah hilang.

Tok tok tok. Suara pintu yang diketuk menyadarkanku. Aku menegakkan tubuhku. Kutarik pintu apartemenku yang memang jarang kukunci karena kebiasaanku dulu. Kebiasaan dimana Jisoo-unnie selalu mengunjungi apartemenku baik saat aku ada atau tidak. Mataku sedikit terbelalak melihat wajah tampan kekanakan milik pemuda yang kutemui beberapa hari lalu itu. Kutahan pintuku tanpa mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk.

" Oh hai, aku Kim Taehyung, aku tetangga barumu. Unitku adalah unit di depanmu ".

Aku hanya menatapnya seakan memperhatikan pemuda yang mengaku bernama Taehyung ini.

" Ada apa ? " tanyaku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di dada dan sebelah kakiku menahan pintu.

" Ah, ya, ini hadiah perkenalan. Kuharap kau suka ", ujarnya penuh keceriaan.

" Terima kasih, Taehyung-ssi ", kataku tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarku.

Seperti listrik yang menyengat, ada perasaan aneh saat tangan besar berkulit kecoklatan itu tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan tanganku.

" Aku pergi dulu ya ? Sampai jumpa lagi ".

Aku hanya mengangguk diam. Perlahan aku menutup pintu apartemenku. Kuintip isi tas kertas yang ternyata berisi coklat itu. Kusunggingkan senyumanku.

" Ini terlalu manis. Aku yakin akan memakannya saat aku ingin saja ", ujarku sambil menaruh kotak coklat itu di dalam kulkasku.

Aku kembali ke kesibukanku di depan netbookku. Tugas ini harus selesai hari ini.

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Normal Pov

Taehyung tak bisa melepas senyumannya. Pilihannya untuk menempati apartemen milik Namjoon adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis kupu-kupunya. Gadis kupu-kupunya ? Ah sepertinya Taehyung masih terlalu dini untuk mengungkapkan hal itu. Ia membuka pintu cafe yang berjarak sekitar hanya 200 meter dari gedung apartemennya. Kling. Bunyi bel kecil yang selalu Taehyung sukai.

Ia melihat seorang gadis berwajah cantik dengan pipi tembamnya sibuk mengaduk milkshakenya. Ia berjalan dengan mengendap-endap dan sedikit berteriak mengejutkan gadis yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya.

" Boo ".

Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak dan mata beningnya membelalak sebelum memukul Taehyung dengan sedikit brutal. Keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian sejenak sebelum akhirnya Taehyung meminta maaf pada para pengunjung cafe yang lainnya.

" Mian, Jimin-ah ", gelak Taehyung dengan sedikit geli.

Gadis bernama Park Jimin itu bersungut-sungut. Ia meresap milkshakenya sedikit kasar.

" Kau mengejutkanku, bodoh ".

" Hehehe, mian mian ".

Jimin cemberut dan sebelum ia meminum milkshake rasa stroberi miliknya, sebuah tangan pucat mengambilnya dan menegukkanya tanpa bersalah sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

" Ya ! Yoongi-oppa, itu milkshakeku ", seru Jimin yang hanya dibalas dengan angkatan bahu oleh pemuda bernama Min Yoongi itu.

" Beli lagi saja yang baru ", kata Yoongi sambil meletakkan tas ranselnya yang pasti berisi laptop dan beberapa perangkat lainnya.

" Shireoyo. Itu uang terakhir dari jatah milkshakeku ".

Yoongi mengabaikan ocehan Jimin sambil mengucapkan pesanannya pada pelayan cafe itu. Ia sedikit mengangkat alisnya saat Taehyung memesan pasta dan burrito sekaligus.

" Kau tidak masak di apartemenmu ? "

" Aniyo, hyung. Aku baru saja pindah. Dimana Hoseok-hyung ? Biasanya dia bersama denganmu, hyung ? "

" Dia sibuk. Dengan Wendy ".

" Wendy ? "

" Pacar baru Hoseok-oppa. Ah, pesanannya sudah datang. Terima kasih ", ujar Jimin.

Pelayan laki-laki dari cafe itu tersipu melihat Jimin tersenyum padanya. Dengan cepat, meja berukuran sedang itu penuh dengan banyak makanan. Taehyung menggulung carbonaranya sebelum ia menyuapkan dalam mulutnya. Rasa pancetta dan parmesan cheese melebur dengan aroma bawang putih yang tak terlalu kuat namun sangat Taehyung sukai.

Jimin mengoceh banyak hal namun ia mendadak berhenti saat Taehyung mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terkena saus bolognese pastanya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Jimin menyukai Taehyung, sahabat kecilnya itu.

" Kudengar kau lumayan sibuk di Seoul ? " ujar Yoongi memecah suasana romantis antar Taehyung dan Jimin.

" Ah, ya. Aku menjadi salah satu dokter fellow di Seoul National University Hospital. Aku sekitar 4 hari di Seoul dan dua hari sisanya di Daejeon. Kau juga tidak pulang ke Seoul ? "

" Aku mencari inspirasi. Anak ini yang memaksaku ", kata Yoongi sambil menunjuk Jimin yang sibuk dengan strawberry cheese shortcakenya.

Deringan smartphone Taehyung mengalihkan perhatian kedua sahabatnya itu. Alis Taehyung mengerut mendengar beberapa hal di sambungan telpon. Tangannya bergegas memasang jas sambil mengucapkan beberapa istilah medis yang membuat kepala Jimin pusing.

" Maaf, aku harus ke rumah sakit. Sampai jumpa di Seoul ", ujar Taehyung sebelum berlari pergi.

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Kondisi rumah sakit sangat ramai namun Taehyung sama sekali tidak kehilangan langkahnya. Ia segera membuka ruang ganti dan mengambil pakaian untuk dokter bedah. Tangannya berhenti merapikan pakaiannya.

" Eomma, aku harus bisa kan ? "

Taehyung menghela napasnya sebelum memakai kacamata bedahnya. Sungguh, tubuh Taehyung mulai bergetar sekarang. Ia menggenggam tangannya sebelum mencucinya. Mata kucingnya menatap ke arah layar yang memperlihatkan rekam jantung dan hasil dari CT-scan.

" Infark miokard dan gagal jantung ", bisik Taehyung.

" Prof. Kim ", panggil seorang dokter.

Taehyung menghela napasnya. Ia mendekati meja operasi yang sudah diisi oleh Jihyo, rekannya. Ia mengambil napas sejenak.

" Mundurlah, Park-uisanim ", ujar Taehyung dengan dingin.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan melihat hasil operasi dari rekannya. Sungguh darah sebanyak ini membuatnya tak nyaman.

" Mulai sekarang, tanggung jawab pasien berada di tanganku. Aku Kim Taehyung akan memulai operasi. Suction ", ujar Taehyung.

Tangannya masuk ke dalam dada pasien dan menutup luka dengan ujung telunjuknya. Ruang operasi makin tegang suasananya saat Taehyung meneriaki salah satu dokter residen yang salah mengambil alat operasi.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Taehyung memiliki tempramen yang buruk di ruang operasi. Tangan pemuda bernama lahir Shim Taehyung itu bergerak cepat. Ia menjahit bagian yang mengeluarkan darah dan memasang kembali pembuluh darah yang terlepas. Satu per satu alat operasi berlumuran darah namun Taehyung tidak berhenti. Jantung itu mulai berdenyut lagi saat Taehyung melepas clamp yang menghentikan aliran darah dari aorta dan mendisconectkan heart-lung machine.

Tangan Taehyung bergerak lagi setelah meminta alat untuk menjahit tulang dada. Taehyung hampir tidak melibatkan orang lain di operasi itu kecuali perawat yang mengambilkannya peralatan dan dokter residen yang memegang ujung suction pump. Ia mengakhiri operasi dengan memberikan sterile bandage.

Matanya terlihat memancarkan amarah yang amat ketara ketika keluar dari ruang operasi. Langkah Taehyung terlihat lebar sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napasnya. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana gemetarnya kaki Taehyung saat melihat darah sebanyak itu.

Kematian Kim Kyuhyun, ibunya saat itu membuat Taehyung mengalami phobia akan darah. Langkah lebarnya membawanya ke ruangannya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya saat Taehyung berhasil membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia memuntahkan makan siangnya dan menahan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Napasnya mulai tak teratur.

" Eomma ", bisik Taehyung sebelum ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kamar mandi.

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

" Tanda ligatur pada leher mayat yang diperlihatkan pada lembar hasil otopsi yang kalian lihat menunjukkan tidak ada perbedaan dari mayat yang dicekik sekali atau dicekik berulang kali. Dalam menentukan penyebab kematian akibat pencekikan, ada 4 penyebabnya yang sering kali tumpang tindih. Yakni asfiksia, iskemia otak karena gangguan pernapasan, vagal refleks dan kerusakan medulla oblongata ", ujar seorang bernametag Kim Taehyung sambil menunjukkan gambaran mayat dengan laser.

" Prof. Kim, bagaimana kita membedakan antara kematian akibat pembunuhan atau bunuh diri jika tidak ada perbedaan pada tanda ligatur ? " tanya seorang mahasiswa.

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia memindah slide dengan menekan pointer di tangannya. Para mahasiswa yang melakukan kunjungan di lab Taehyung tercekat.

" Simpul tali ", gumam seoranag mahasiswa yang lain.

" Ya, simpul tali. Bila simpul tali melewati lingkar kepala korban dapat menunjukkan korban melakukan bunuh diri. Apabila simpul tali tidak melewati lingkar kepala korban, berarti korban dibunuh lebih dahulu sebelum digantung ", ujar Taehyung.

Taehyung mengakhiri kuliah saat jarum jam di labnya menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Ia menggerakkan lehernya yang terasa kaku karena memberi kuliah selama 4 jam penuh tanpa henti. Ia menghela napasnya. Sejujurnya, lab Taehyung sangat bersih kecuali saat ada korban pembunuhan yang terkadang harus masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut saat sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Ini hal yang ingin ia hindari. Sesuatu dari masa lalunya kembali. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin Taehyung hindari. Sesuatu yang melemahkannya.

" Taehyung ", sebuah suara memanggilnya hingga Taehyung tercekat.

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Hai, hai jumpa lagi di chapter baru. Aku senang banget baca respon yang masuk lewat review. Aku senang ada sekitar 5 akun yang follow dan favorite cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak. Oh ya, semoga kalian suka dengan chapter baru ini. Aku berterima kasih banyak buat semua yang membaca, review, favorite maupun follow cerita ini. Aku mengapresiasi semua review yang masuk. Jujur itu dukungan besar buatku.

Special Thanks untuk **Yuth girsang-ssi dan Kyunie-ssi** yang sudah mereview dan semua akun yang sudah follow dan favorite cerita ini

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Past and Present

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Clek. Bunyi pintu dibuka sama sekali tidak membuat pemuda yang duduk di ranjang kamar itu bergeming. Ia memandang ke tetap ke satu arah tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Wanita yang memegang nampan berisi makanan itu menghela napasnya.

" Taehyung ".

Panggilan itu membuat Taehyung menoleh ke arah wanita yang selama ini adalah adik kandung dari ibunya itu. Sungguh, Seokjin sama sekali tak menyangka kalau keponakannya yang hanya berjarak 3 tahun dari usianya itu menangis dalam dia. Seokjin meletakkan nampan makan Taehyung sebelum menatap pemuda itu.

" Tae ", panggil Seokjin lagi sambil mengelus pundak Taehyung yang bergetar.

" Imo, aku takut ", cicit Taehyung.

Grep. Seokjin mendekap erat Taehyung sambil membiarkan pemuda itu menangis di pelukannya. Ia tidak tahu seberapa terlukanya Taehyung. Ia tidak tahu seberapa besar Taehyung ingin tetap hidup setelah kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi padanya.

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Flashback

Todongan senjata api di kepalanya membuat keringat dingin di tubuh Taehyung keluar dan membasahi kaos yang ia pakai beberapa hari ini. Lebam di wajahnya dan semua sendi di badannya serasa sakit semua. Kondisi mengenaskannya tak jauh berbeda dari sang ibu yang didudukkan di kursi besi sepertinya. Kyuhyun mengalami luka tamparan berkali-kali dan tendangan di tulang rusuknya.

Sungguh, Taehyung ingin lepas dari rantai ini dan menghajar semua orang yang membuat ibunya terluka.

" Eomma ", ujar Taehyung serak.

Tak tak tak. Bunyi high heels yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu membuat Taehyung memberontak kembali. Rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya benar-benar menyakitinya. Bekas cambukan yang ia dapatkan benar-benar masih terbuka dan sesekali mengeluarkan darah. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa membuka separuh matanya.

" Wanita biadab, lepaskan aku dan eommaku ", teriak Taehyung sambil menggerakkan rantai yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya itu.

Kekehan mengerikan terdengar di telinga Taehyung. Sungguh wanita jahat yang sudah membuat dirinya terpisah dengan sang ayah selama 10 tahun ini adalah orang yang kini menyekapnya. Krak. Bunyi setelan senjata api di tangan wanita itu membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

" Song-ssi, jangan sakiti anakku ", teriak Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu terkekeh seperti orang gila. Moncong besi pistol itu menekan tulang bahu Taehyung. Dor. Sebuah tembakan terdengar. Luka terbuka di bahu Taehyung.

" Taehyung ", teriak Kyuhyun.

Rasa perih itu menjalar hingga Taehyung seakan mati rasa.

" Apa yang aku lakukan jika aku melukai tangan anak kebanggaanmu ini ? Ah ya karirnya sebagai dokter bedah toraks akan berakhir, Kyuhyun-ssi ", tekan wanita itu.

Air mata jatuh di wajah cantik Kyuhyun. Sebuah pisau tajam mengarah pada punggung tangan Taehyung yang menutup matanya. Crash. Pisau itu menggores lengan Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung mengerang sakit.

Jleb. Bunyi pisau yang tertancap di perut Kyuhyun membuat Taehyung membelalakkan matanya.

" Eomma ".

Tusukan berulang kali mendarat di perut Kyuhyun hingga darah seakan mengalir ke arah kaki Taehyung. Kekehan itu terdengar.

" Ini akibatnya bila kau menggoda Changmin. Kau hampir mati kan ? Jangan pernah menggoda milikku ".

" Wanita busuk, lepaskan eommaku ", teriak Taehyung.

Dor. Bunyi tembakan itu membuat Taehyung terbelalak.

" Eomma ", teriaknya.

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Seokjin mengelus rambut Taehyung yang tertidur setelah makan dan meminum obat anti depresannya. Ia tak pernah tahu keputusan sang ibu membuat kakaknya karena berhubungan dengan Changmin membuat Taehyung menderita kini.

" Dia sudah istirahat ? " ujar sebuah suara yang masuk ke dalam ruang itu.

" Namjoon-ah ".

Pemuda yang dipanggil Namjoon itu menatap ke arah Seokjin yang berkaca-kaca. Inilah alasan Seokjin menahan Taehyung untuk tinggal dengannya di Seoul bukan malah berkeliaran di Daejeon. Namjoon menggiring Seokjin ke ruang tengah sambil menenangkan wanita yang memenangkan hatinya itu.

" Namjoon-ah, sampai kapan ... "

" ... "

" Sampai kapan Taehyung seperti ini ? Aku sungguh ingin melindungi Taehyung ".

" Dia bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi ".

" Apa ? Bagaimana bisa ? "

Namjoon menghela napasnya sambil mengendurkan dasi yang serasa mencekiknya itu.

" Wanita itu datang ke lab Taehyung di kepolisian ".

" Wanita sialan. Jika bukan karena permintaan Taehyung, sudah kuhancurkan semua bisnis wanita parasit itu. Mau apa wanita itu ke sana ? "

Namjoon mengeluarkan surat berlogo FBI. Seokjin mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti dan kemudian membaca isi dari surat itu.

" Kasus unnie akan dibuka kembali ? "

Pria berusia 27 tahun itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Itu artinya wanita itu mengancam Taehyung ? "

" Aku belum tahu alasannya. Untunglah Taehyung tinggal di apartemenku bukan di kediaman keluarga Kim. Wanita itu mencari di kediaman keluarga Kim dan hampir membuat Baekhee, anak Baekhyun ketakutan ".

Dak. Suara pukulan tangan ke meja kayu ruang tengah itu membuat Namjoon harus menenangkan Seokjin. Mata wanita itu menampilkan kebencian dan amarah yang amat ketara.

" Jika dia menyentuh Taehyung bahkan jika ia berniat seperti itu, aku akan menggunakan seluruh kekuasaan keluarga Kim untuk menghancurkan hidupnya dan membuatnya membusuk di kakiku ".

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Brak. Bunyi benda jatuh cukup keras membuat Jungkook yang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya beringsut ke arah luar apartemennya. Ia hampir terkejut saat melihat seorang pria yang ia kenal dengan nama Kim Taehyung itu terduduk di lantai dengan beberapa kardus yang berhamburan.

Deg. Cengiran seperti orang idiot itu kini dilemparkan padanya.

" Maaf, maaf mengganggumu. Aku tak apa ", ujar Taehyung yang kini mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna orange yang sialnya justru membuat pria itu makin tampan.

" Berhenti berbuat hal yang bodoh ", kata Jungkook dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" Hehehe, baik. Oh, kau perhatian padaku ".

Jungkook mendecih dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa membantu Taehyung yang masih betah duduk di lantai. Taehyung sendiri menyangga kepalanya yang bergerak miring mengikuti Jungkook yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya.

" Bukankah ia mirip denganmu, eomma ? Aku akan melindunginya ".

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Hai, hai... Maaf kalau sebelumnya chapter ini crash. Aku baru sempet ngecek waktu ada review masuk..

Makasih banget sudah diingetin. Aku kadang ceroboh banget buat re-check lagi..

Sama seperti sebelumnya, makasih buat yang sudah membaca, review, follow dan favorite

Semua dukungan kalian benar-benar berarti buat aku lanjutin cerita ini.

Kritik dan saran sangat aku butuhkan buat perbaikan ke depannya..

Well, special thanks one again to Kyunie-ssi for the correct me one again.. Thank you so much..

Thank you for the ones who follow and favorite this story..

Love yourself, Love myself, Peace

See You again in next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – You and Me

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Helaan napas terdengar sangat menyedihkan dari seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Matanya meredup saat melihat ke arah foto keluarga yang sudah usang. Ada 3 orang anak yang tersenyum lebar, seorang wanita cantik yang menjadi mantan istrinya itu dan dirinya sendiri. Kalau bukan karena keegoisannya, mereka pasti masih bersama. Clek. Bunyi pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian pria itu dan menatap penuh harap.

" Aku tidak bisa menemukannya, Changmin-ah. Taehyung seperti bersembunyi setelah aku menemuinya hari itu ", ujar seorang perempuan cantik dengan mini dress warna hitamnya.

Pria yang bernama asli Shim Changmin itu menatap sendu lagi ke arah foto keluarga usang itu.

" Aku masih bisa melihat Daehyun di perusahaan. Aku masih bisa melihat Baekhyun di kediaman keluarga Park. Tapi Taehyung. Rasanya sudah 15 tahun aku tidak melihatnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kondisinya. Aku ayah yang buruk, Victoria-nuna ", ujar Changmin penuh sesal.

Wanita yang bernama Victoria Song itu menepuk pundak Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika ia tidak terbakar cemburu, mungkin Changmin masih bisa melihat Taehyung dengan bebas seperti beberapa belas tahun lalu.

" Tidak. Kau ayah yang baik, Changmin ".

Changmin tersenyum miris sambil mengelus foto keluarganya yang lama. Sejujurnya ada foto baru di sana. Fotonya bersama Victoria dan Nayeon, anak tirinya.

" Boleh aku sendirian dulu ? "

" Baiklah, aku akan keluar ".

Ia pergi dari sisi Changmin dan mengarah ke arah luar ruang kerja Changmin. Sudah lima tahun rasanya sejak kematian Kyuhyun, Changmin menjadi pemurung dan keluarga Shim menjadi terpecah. Baekhyun dan Daehyun memutuskan keluar dari Mansion Shim dan memutus hubungan mereka dengan Changmin walau dalam hati mereka, mereka tetaplah keluarga. Victoria hampir tersentak saat Nayeon akan masuk ke dalam ruangan Changmin.

" Appamu tidak ingin diganggu, Nayeon-ah ".

" Tapi aku berhasil mendapatkan nilai baik di kelas Prof. Kim ".

" Mungkin lain waktu. Ayo ceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini pada Eomma ".

Victoria tersenyum saat Nayeon tersenyum. Dalam hatinya, ia merasakan perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat pada Changmin. Perasaan yang terpendam selama 5 tahun lamanya. Perasaan karena sebuah rahasia yang tidak boleh terbongkar.

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Taehyung menguap lebar saat ia menaiki tangga ke arah atap apartemen itu. Sungguh pikiran anehnya menginginkan untuk makan di atap yang jelas-jelas sangat dingin di akhir musim dingin ini. Sungguh, Taehyung meruntuki kebiasaan anehnya mengikuti pikirannya. Sekotak ayam goreng dengan dua buah nasi hangat dan beberapa buah kaleng cola kesukaannya. Ia hampir terlonjak kaget ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang melebihi bahu duduk di sana sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

 _I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes_

 _I see a little house on the hill and children's names_

 _I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray_

 _But everything is shattering and it's my mistake_

 _Only fools fall for you, only fools_

 _Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

 _Only fools fall for you, only fools_

 _Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

Taehyung tersenyum dan berjalan sepelan mungkin ke arah Jungkook. Ia menyampirkan mantel hangatnya ke arah Jungkook dan duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

" Kau ? " seru Jungkook terkejut.

" Hai. Kau sudah makan malam ? Aku bawa banyak makanan di sini. Oh, aku lupa berkata kalau suaramu bagus ", kata Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela napasnya dalam saat Taehyung menyodorkan satu buah sumpit kayu yang masih terbungkus ke arahnya.

" Aku sudah makan ".

" Makanlah lagi. Hanya sedikit saja. Tidak akan membuatmu gemuk kok ", ujar Taehyung sambil membuka bungkus nasi hangatnya.

Jungkook hanya diam sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan memakan makanan yang dibawa Taehyung. Keduanya menikmati makanan itu tanpa perlu suasana yang terlalu romantis. Lampu dari gedung-gedung tinggi di Seoul seperti ingin menguasai malam dan membuat langit masih nampak sangat terang meski kenyataannya langit sudah berwarna amat gelap. Tangan Jungkook tiba-tiba menahan tangan Taehyung yang akan membuka kaleng bir yang ia bawa.

" Aku tidak suka bau alkohol ", ujar Jungkook dengan tatapan sendu.

" Ah, maaf. Aku buka cola saja ya ? "

Klek. Bunyi kaleng cola yang berbuka memecah keheningan malam. Ia menaruh cola yang terbuka di sisinya sementara membuka satu cola lagi untuk Jungkook. Mata Jungkook masih fokus pada kaleng bir yang masih belum terbuka itu. Diam-diam Taehyung menyadari itu dan menguatkan Jungkook dengan menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

" Jisoo-unnie dulu pernah berjanji padaku, saat usia internasionalku mencapai usia 20 tahun, dia akan membelikanku bir dan soju dan kami akan minum hingga mabuk. Dia selalu menjanjikan hal itu sambil meneguk bir kalengan saat bicara denganku. Aku tidak tahu tapi aku tahu dia terluka karena perilaku Mino-oppa yang seakan menariknya lalu melepaskannya. Seandainya, Mino-oppa tidak pernah berselingkuh, mungkin Jisoo-unnie tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mati ".

Taehyung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jungkook. Bahu gadis itu mulai bergetar dan dengan gerakan cepat, Jungkook menghapus air matanya yang akan jatuh.

" Unniemu bunuh diri ? " tanya Taehyung dengan hati-hati.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Dia kecelakaan bersama dengan Hanbin dan Saeron, adiknya. Siang itu aku masih menghubungi lewat chat. Aku bertanya, apa Daejeon sedang macet atau ada pengalihan jalur dan aku sempat meminta kiriman beras darinya. Malam itu, aku begitu takut. Aku ... "

Tangisan Jungkook membuat Taehyung memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk gadis itu dan menenangkannya. Tangan besarnya mengelus kepala Jungkook yang tenggelam di dadanya. Ia tak peduli bajunya basah atau apapun. Ya, Taehyung tidak peduli, asal gadis kupu-kupunya ini tenang.

" Hei, Jisoo-unniemu sudah tenang di sana. Jangan menangisinya lagi. Kau boleh merindukannya tapi jangan menangis. Kau tidak ingin Jisoo-unniemu sedih kan ? " tanya Taehyung yang masih memeluk Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk dan menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Taehyung sedikit memutar tubuh Jungkook untuk menghadap ke arah lain dan menepuk pundaknya.

" Bersandarlah. Aku ingin beritahu sesuatu ", kata Taehyung.

Dengan patuh, Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Taehyung dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke arah bahu Taehyung. Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya, Taehyung menunjuk ke arah langit dengan telunjuknya.

" Eomma pernah bilang padaku dan kakak-kakakku saat kami masih kecil kalau semua orang yang meninggal memandang kita dari langit. Ini mungkin terdengar bodoh namun di antara bintang yang bersinar di sana ada semua keluarga kita yang meninggal sedang mengawasi kita. Kau lihat bintang redup di sebelah sana ? Itu bintang Jisoo-unniemu. Dia redup karena dia bersedih karena kau bersedih. Di sebelah sana, bintang yang sangat terang itu bintang eommaku, dia tersenyum ketika aku tersenyum karena itu dia bersinar terang ".

" Itu bodoh ", celetuk Jungkook tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh geli. Sungguh Jungkook itu imut tanpa ia sadari. Lengan Taehyung melingkari bahu Jungkook.

" Kau tak percaya ? Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum. Kau terlihat cantik 1000 kali saat tersenyum ", ujar Taehyung.

Tangan Jungkook mencubit perut Taehyung yang malah terkekeh karena rona merah yang tercetak di pipi Jungkook. Hidungnya menggesek surai hitam Jungkook yang mengeluarkan wangi vanila dengan aroma tea tree oil dan camomile.

" Di sini dingin, kau tidak ingin masuk ke dalam ? " tanya Taehyung yang masih betah memeluk Jungkook.

" Aku masih ingin di sini ".

" Begitukah ? Kau belum cerita banyak hal tentang dirimu. Baik aku akan mulai dulu. Namaku Kim Taehyung. Beberapa temanku di Amerika memanggilku dengan V. Aku ... "

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Beberapa minggu kemudian

" Tae, berhenti bermain curang ", pekik Jungkook sambil menggerakkan stick gamenya dengan brutal.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya sedikit lebih cepat. Ia hampir terkekeh saat jagoan Jungkook hampir K.O. Ting tong. Bel pintu membuat keduanya berhenti bermain. Keduanya sedang berada di apartemen Jungkook. Ketika Taehyung hampir mencapai pintunya, Jungkook memekik untuk tidak membukanya.

" Kenapa ? " tanya Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya.

" Sana masuk ke kamarku dan kunci pintunya. Sahabatku datang ke sini, palli, Tae ", ujar Jungkook panik setelah melihat interkom.

" Kalau aku tidak mau ? " tanya Taehyung dengan senyum menyebalkan.

" Aku tidak mau menjaga Yeongtan saat kau jaga malam kalau begitu ".

Taehyung terkekeh lagi. Ia mengusak rambut tetangga apartemennya itu dan mencuri ciuman dari pipi gembil Jungkook.

" Tae ", pekik Jungkook kesal.

Dengan menghela napasnya, Jungkook membuka pintu apartemennya dengan senyuman kakunya. Ketiga sahabatnya, Irene, Seulgi, dan Wendy menatap aneh ke arah Jungkook yang tersenyum berlebihan.

" Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan ? " tanya Irene dengan nada curiga saat Jungkook menyilahkan ketiganya masuk.

" Ey, aku mau menyembunyikan apa ? " kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum kaku.

" Entahlah. Ya Tuhan, Jungkook, kau bermain game lagi ? " pekik Seulgi melihat stick game masih menancap di netbook Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa garing sambil membereskan stick gamenya dan menaruhnya di meja belajarnya. Wendy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jungkook yang kadang masih serampangan meski usianya hampir 22 tahun. Ketiganya menata makanan yang mereka bawa di meja ruang tamu Jungkook sambil terkadang meminta Jungkook mengambil peralatan makan dan gelas untuk mereka.

Keempatnya larut dengan berbagai obrolan termasuk meledek Jungkook yang sejak beberapa minggu lalu mempassword aplikasi Line dan Kakaonya. Mereka tidak sadar Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar Jungkook. Sungguh diabaikan di dalam kamar selama 2 jam sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Dengan senyuman evilnya, Taehyung memikirkan sebuah rencana di otak jeniusnya.

Ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan karena berguling-guling tidak jelas di kasur Jungkook. Dengan wajah tenangnya, Taehyung melangkah dalam diam sebelum akhirnya setengah berhenti di dekat arah ruang tamu.

" Sayang, sabun di kamar mandimu habis. Kau taruh di mana sabun mandi yang kau beli kemarin ? " kata Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya.

Sahabat Jungkook bersama Jungkook memekik saat Taehyung menampakkan dirinya.

" Hai, aku Taehyung, kekasih Jungkook. Kookie sayang, aku bertanya di mana sabun mandinya ? ", tanya Taehyung lagi yang kini sambil menampilkan smirknya.

" Tae ", rengek Jungkook yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Taehyung yang kini terkekeh geli.

" Kalian tinggal bersama ? " pekik Wendy.

" Ani/Ne ", ujar Jungkook dan Taehyung bersamaan.

" Tae ", ujar Jungkook sambil menyikut Taehyung yang memeluknya tanpa tahu kondisi.

Taehyung sedikit tersentak saat ponselnya berbunyi.

" Aku angkat telpon dulu ", ujar Taehyung yang diangguki oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya dengan mengambil beberapa kaleng cola dari kulkas saat sahabat-sahabatnya itu mulai meledeknya. Dengan wajah memerah, Jungkook mengangsurkan kaleng cola itu ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya. Clek. Pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka dengan Taehyung yang berpenampilan berbeda. Jas putihnya ia sampirkan di lengannya dan dengan pasti, pemuda yang besar di Amerika itu berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

" Aku ada tugas di Seoul sampai malam hari. Nanti malam aku pulang apapun yang terjadi ".

" Tae, jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau terlalu larut, menginaplah di rumah ahjummamu. Jangan pulang, aku khawatir ".

" Gwaechana, nanti malam aku pulang. Kau mau titip sesuatu ? "

" Kurasa tidak. Kabari aku kalau pulang ".

" Tentu. Aku pergi dulu ", ujar Taehyung sambil mengelus wajah Jungkook sebelum pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu apartemen Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela napasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya setelah cukup lama memandang pintu apartemennya.

" Taehyung-ssi tidak mencium keningmu ? " tanya Seulgi dengan senyuman menggoda.

" Ya ! Untuk apa ? Sudahlah bahas yang lain saja ".

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Taehyung sudah membersihkan tubuhnya yang selesai melakukan operasi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia hampir tak menyangka kalau ada kecelakaan yang cukup parah hari ini hingga ia harus dipanggil ke rumah sakit milik Seoul National University Hospital. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk makan setelah mengoperasi dua pasiennya hari ini. Terlalu banyak darah dan ingat Taehyung punya phobia pada darah.

Tangannya menggenggam kopi hangat yang baru dibelinya dari kantin rumah sakit. Sungguh ia sama sekali tidak minat dengan pembicaraan yang diomongkan oleh Hoseok dan Jimin. Kepalanya sedikit pusing sejujurnya. Mungkin satu buah aspirin akan membantu.

" Boleh aku duduk di sini ? " tanya seorang perempuan cantik yang pernah berada di kelas Taehyung.

" Tentu, Nayeon-ssi ", ujar Hoseok pada perempuan berusia 26 tahun itu.

" Terima kasih, Jung-seosaengnim ".

Perempuan itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung yang tentu membuat Jimin menggeram kesal.

Bukan rahasia kalau Nayeon sudah terpaku pada sosok Taehyung sejak Taehyung datang beberapa bulan lalu. Taehyung memijat sedikit pelipisnya sambil memandang ponselnya.

" Operasi yang Prof. Kim lakukan sangat hebat. Aku kagum ", ujar Nayeon yang mendapatkan cibiran dari Jimin.

" Terima kasih. Kupikir Hoseok-hyung yang paling berperan hari ini. Aku hanya menangani dua operasi hari ini ", jawab Taehyung tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari ponsel.

Tuk. Sebuah ketukan di kepala diterima Taehyung dan membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang tersenyum dengan kerennya sambil membawa berkas di tangan kanannya.

" Ahjusshi. Duduklah ", ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum pada Namjoon yang kemudian ikut bergabung di meja mereka.

" Kemarin kutelpon sama sekali tak kau angkat ? Kau kemana bocah ? Berkencan dengan mayat-mayat itu lagi ? " tanya Namjoon sambil meresap kopi yang sama sekali belum Taehyung minum.

" Aniyo, aku hanya sibuk saja ". _Sibuk menemani Kookie mengerjakan tugasnya, batin Taehyung._

" Tunggu dulu, Prof. Kim Namjoon itu ahjusshi Taehyung ? " tanya Jimin dengan nada terkejut.

Namjoon terkekeh sambil menepuk pelan kepala Taehyung.

" Well, tidak sengaja saja aku menikah dengan ahjummanya Taehyung. Kau perawat Park Jimin dari Departemen Bedah Toraks kan ? Aku benar-benar mengagumi kecepatan tanganmu saat operasi tadi dan kau, Jung Hoseok dari Departemen Bedah Umum, calon profesor baru yang sebentar lagi dilantikkan ? "

" Terima kasih atas perhatian Prof. Kim ", ujar Hoseok dan Jimin yang dibalas dengan kibasan tangan oleh Namjoon.

Taehyung kembali fokus pada ponselnya yang masih menampilkan aplikasi Kakao dengan chat yang masih aktif. Namjoon meliriknya sambil tersenyum. Mereka terlarut dalam pembicaraan medis tanpa Taehyung yang masih aktif dengan dunianya.

" Hoseok-hyung, aku sudah tidak punya shift kan ? Aku pulang dulu, Yeongtan belum kuberi makan ", ujar Taehyung sambil memasang jasnya.

" Pulanglah, aku tahu Yeongtan menunggu ", tekan Namjoon berlebihan.

" Apa sih ahjusshi ? Aku pergi dulu ara ? " ujar Taehyung yang diangguki oleh semua yang ada di meja itu.

Dengan langkah ringan, Taehyung menyusuri rumah sakit itu hingga ia mencapai lorong dekat tempat parkir.

" Taehyung. Mama mau bicara ", ujar seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba bangun dari duduknya.

Keringat dingin Taehyung muncul dan membuat Taehyung mulai gelisah. Sial, bertahanlah, Tae, batih Taehyung.

" Kupikir aku sudah tidak punya urusan denganmu, Song-ssi ", balas Taehyung dengan dingin.

" Ini tentang aboejimu ", tekan wanita bernama Victoria itu.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu sebelum menatap tajam ke arah Victoria.

" Bukankah aku bukan lagi keluarga Shim sejak 15 tahun lalu ? Aboeji yang membuangku bersama eomma, kenapa dia mencari sampah yang sudah dibuangnya ? Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu. Selain itu, persidangan ulang kasus eomma bukan keinginanku ".

Taehyung berjalan menjauh namun Victoria menangkap tangannya.

" Lepaskan tanganku ".

Victoria buru-buru melepaskan tangan Taehyung dan membiarkan Taehyung pergi dengan langkah cepatnya. Dengan cemas, Victoria mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

" Cari tempat tinggal dari dokter bernama Shim Taehyung segera ".

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam namun Jungkook masih betah melihat drama di televisinya tanpa minat. Sungguh, ia hanya menunggu kedatangan Taehyung yang harusnya datang tiga jam lalu. Matanya sama sekali tak fokus hingga ia sedikit terlonjak saat bel pintunya ditekan sekali. Dengan cepat, Jungkook membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa berpikir hal yang lain. Ia membelalak saat melihat Taehyung yang acak-acakan dengan noda tanah di lengan kemejanya dan lututnya.

" Astaga, Tae, kau dari mana ? "

" Kookie, aku takut ", bisik Taehyung.

Jungkook langsung memapah Taehyung ke dalam apartemennya dan mengunci apartemennya. Ia memapah tubuh Taehyung ke arah kamarnya dan mendudukkan Taehyung yang seperti habis melihat ketakutannya.

" Wanita itu datang, Kookie. Dia datang ", ujar Taehyung sambil memeluk badan Jungkook.

" Tae, tenanglah. Dia tidak pernah bisa menyentuhmu. Ada aku, aku akan melindungimu ", kata Jungkook tanpa tahu wanita siapa yang dimaksud Taehyung.

" Dia mau membunuhku setelah membunuh eomma ", rancau Taehyung.

" Tae, tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu seujung kuku pun. Ada aku ara ? " ujar gadis yang tenggelam dalam pelukan Taehyung sambil mengelus punggung Taehyung yang bergetar sambil menangis.

Sungguh, hati Jungkook serasa sesak saat melihat Taehyung seperti ini. Ia melepaskan pelukan Taehyung dan menatap mata Taehyung.

" Kau sudah makan ? "

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Jungkook menghela napas pelan. Ia mengelus wajah pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

" Mandilah. Aku akan memasakkan ramyeon untukmu. Kau harus makan setelah itu tidur ara ? "

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Ponsel Jungkook yang sedari tadi mati kini masih dicharge di dekat nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan gerakan lembut, Jungkook mengelus wajah Taehyung yang mulai tenang. Sungguh, Jungkook merasakan sakit saat Taehyung menumpahkan air matanya. Ia memang belum tahu masa lalu Taehyung dan biarlah ia menunggu Taehyung menceritakan semuanya padanya.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung yang sedari tadi memeluk lengan kirinya. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup kepala pemuda yang menjadi berarti baginya beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

" Good nite sayang ", ujar Jungkook sebelum terlelap bersama dengan Taehyung.

Malam itu terasa sangat tenang. Dengkuran halus Taehyung terdengar merdu ditemani oleh helaan napas yang dikeluarkan Jungkook. Pagi menjelang terlalu cepat. Ponsel Jungkook bergetar terlalu kencang hingga Jungkook terbangun. Dengan setengah sadar, ia mengambil ponselnya yang menampilkan alarm. Ia menghidupkan ponselnya yang masih terisi 47% dan sedikit terkejut saat sang ayah menelpon terlalu banyak semalam.

Getaran telpon itu kembali saat panggilan dari ayah Jungkook masuk kembali. Dengan cepat, Jungkook menggeser layar ponselnya.

" Ya, appa ... "

" Hanseo-komo meninggal ", ujar ayah Jungkook.

" Apa ? " ujar Jungkook terkejut yang tanpa sadar mencengkram tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung terbangun saat Jungkook hampir menjatuhkan air matanya setelah menutup ponselnya.

" Kookie, ada apa sayang ? "

" Komo ... "

" Sayang tenang. Ceritakan pelan-pelan ".

" Komoku yang sedang menjalani perawatan karena pembesaran kelenjar gondoknya meninggal, Tae. Aku harus pulang ke Busan ".

" Aku antar ya ? "

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau masih harus istirahat, Tae. Tadi aboeji sudah menghubungi sepupuku untuk menjemputku. Tae, mungkin aku baru bisa pulang hari minggu. Kau tak apa aku tinggal ? "

" Sst. Pulanglah. Tapi tolong, tenanglah sayang. Hubungi aku ketika sampai di sana. Aku akan menyusul ".

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil beberapa baju dan menaruhnya di tas punggungnya. Tak lupa ia membersihkan diri dan buru-buru masang sepatunya setelah ia siap.

" Kookie sayang ", panggil Taehyung yang masih terlihat pucat.

" Ya Tae ? "

" Hati-hati di jalan. Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa. Aku akan menyusul ".

" Tae, jaga pola makanmu dan istirahatlah. Tidak usah memaksa untuk menyusul ke Busan kalau masih sakit ara ? Aku pergi dulu ".

Dengan langkah tergesa, Jungkook keluar dari gedung apartemennya tanpa mengunci pintu apartemennya dan menghampiri seorang gadis yang sudah siap di atas motornya. Ia memasang helm yang ia bawa dari apartemennya dan membiarkan gadis yang merupakan sepupu dari sepupunya di Daejeon membawanya ke stasiun.

Buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly*buterflybuterfly

Hai, hai. Aku kembali... Gimana nih chapter ini ? Aku menunggu respon kalian...

Udah hampir 3 minggu aku nggak update karena kegiatan di kampus

Aku makasih banyak buat semua review yang masuk dan semua yang sudah baca, follow, dan favorite..

Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang sudah baca, review, follow dan favorite..

Semua dukungan kalian berarti buatku..

Kadang aku nggak bisa update setiap saat tapi makasih banyak kalian masih dukung ff ini...

Mungkin bocoran buat konflik beberapa chapter ke depan, V dan Jungkook kemungkinan pisah di beberapa chapter ke depan

Special thanks to Kyunie-ssi dan semua yang follow dan favorite ff ini

See you in next chapter..

Love yourself, Love myself, Peace


End file.
